<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even Crying Children by UltimateSupremeBabey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364326">Even Crying Children</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSupremeBabey/pseuds/UltimateSupremeBabey'>UltimateSupremeBabey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, They Have Kids, they adopted, they r gay, this was a comfort vibe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSupremeBabey/pseuds/UltimateSupremeBabey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito and Kokichi adopt kids :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even Crying Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Why Kokichi thought marrying a family man was a good idea, he’ll never know. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it was alright, he supposed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since that man was the loveable Kaito Momota.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All throughout their first year of high school, the two had been at each other’s throats, tossing insults at the other until someone, either Kaede or the teacher, came in between them to bring back peace and order.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was like that until near the end of the year, during a party held by Rantaro Amami to celebrate the end of their first year at Hope’s Peak, did Kaito discover something about the smaller male. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Kokichi first got a few texts from DICE, he brushed it off as their normal worrying. They always texted him, so it was no big deal. It wasn’t until they called him that he started getting worried. Walking to a separate room with Amami’s permission, he had answered the call. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know Kaito had been watching, however. And so when he heard the news about the injuries, he couldn’t help himself but cry. His own stupid “leadership” had gotten someone hurt, and he had the audacity to be at a party while his family was starvi-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Warmth had surrounded him as he was pulled into a tight hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the party was mostly small talk and warm hugs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That small moment had changed their relationship forever, with Kaito treating Kokichi more as a friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kaito Momota was a loveable idiot. That was the first thing he’d told him when they went on their first date. He had gotten a little mad, but then he managed to calm him down by asking him about his outfit, which was different than his normal Ultimate one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With their first date a success, they kept going on more and more, sharing their first kiss after a month and then marrying about 3 years after graduation, which led them to a few weeks ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adopting a kid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A kid that they would take care of together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They started by adopting a young girl around the age of 10 named Kaiya. At first, there was hesitance from her, until they all sat down and had a family game night. After that, they all seemed like a real family, enrolling her into Junior High and hearing about her days from school. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi had done extensive research about certain things, such as how to take care of a baby, how to connect with a baby, -how to program and code-, and he learned, taking the time and teaching Kaito as well whenever he got home from his part-time job at the local coffee shop run by their friends while he got ready for space. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Kaiya turned 14, they had asked her what she thought about having a younger sibling, around the age of 2-4. She had agreed on the condition that they love her equally, to which Kaito and Kokichi laughed and agreed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had chosen a day where everyone was free. A Saturday since Kaiya didn’t have school, Kaito didn’t work on Saturdays, as well as asking for a day off from the space place, and Kokichi was already taking a small break from coding his game and feeding DICE.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Together they had headed to the orphanage only an hour away from home where they had adopted Kaiya, greeting the nice old lady who worked there and after talking for about 30 minutes, everything moved by quickly, and before he knew it, Kokichi was holding a small baby in his hands as Kaito drove them back home. Kaiya was watching from the back seat as the new member of their family </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then he remembered something about babies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>so incredibly loud.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was 4 AM, according to Kokichi’s digital clock. Koko started crying at </span>
  <em>
    <span>4 am</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kokichi loved his kid. He would take so many bullets for them. But why did they have to be so loud?? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently Kaito had the same thought, sitting up and shaking him a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon Kichi… Koko needs us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get up in a second... Hold on…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Begrudgingly, Kokichi got up with a groan, throwing one of Kaito’s shirts on as Kaito led him down the hallway to the door where the main source of crying was. Cracking open the door and walking over to Koko, Kaito rubbed his eyes and picked him up, cradling him and rocking him gently, only to no avail. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at Kokichi, Kaito gave a defeated look. One that kokichi was starting to get used to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Walking over to the two, Kokichi cracked his knuckles and gently took Koko from Kaito’s bigger arms, cradling Koko and beginning to rock him back and forth, and almost as if a magic spell was cast, Koko calmed down instantly and fell back asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kaito watched with awe as his husband set Koko down, yawning quietly and he hugged him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you..?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh… Let’s just give it 10 minutes... “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stood there hugging for a little bit until they deemed it safe enough to go back to their bed. Getting back under the covers and cuddling, Kokichi laid his head on  Kaito’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t you say even crying children would stop and smile at the Ultimate Astronaut..?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess… But I think it should be changed to even crying stop and smile at the Ultimate Supreme Leader…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi responded by biting his chest a little, and Kaito smacked his head lightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi would never give up this family life.<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uhh this was a random comfort one shot</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>